Many vehicles include a remote keyless system (RKS) for enabling access to the vehicle, or control of vehicle functions, without using a traditional key or other mechanical device, or otherwise making physical contact with the vehicle. Typically, remote keyless systems include a remote control comprising buttons or switches for enabling control of vehicle functions. The remote control may be in the form of an independent key fob separate from an ignition key of the vehicle, or a key fob built into the ignition key handle.
Conventional remote keyless systems typically include a remote keyless entry (RKE) system for enabling remote, keyless control of the vehicle's doors, including, for example, locking and unlocking the door locks or other electronic locks in the vehicle, opening and/or closing the trunk, tailgate, sliding doors, or other electronically-operated doors. Typically, the key fob includes a lock button for locking all vehicle doors and an unlock button for unlocking one or more of the vehicle doors. In some cases, the key fob also includes a button for releasing the trunk or tailgate. Many existing RKE systems are designed to enable control of additional vehicle functions through entry of a predetermined button sequence. For example, pressing the unlock button once may unlock only the driver's side door, while pressing the unlock button twice may unlock all vehicle doors.
In some cases, the RKE system also enables opening and/or closing of the vehicle's windows and/or roof (e.g., moonroof, sunroof, convertible top, etc.). For example, the windows and/or roof may be opened via entry of a predetermined button sequence on the key fob (e.g., holding the unlock button for a predetermined time period). In other cases, the windows and/or roof may be automatically closed whenever the vehicle doors are locked using the key fob. Conventional remote keyless systems can also include a remote keyless ignition (RKI) system for enabling remote, keyless start of the vehicle's engine. In such cases, the key fob includes an ignition button for starting the engine. In addition, remote keyless systems typically include a red panic button for activating the vehicle's alarm system.
One drawback of existing remote keyless systems is the limited operational range of the key fob or other remote control. Specifically, the key fob must be within a predetermined distance (e.g., 200 meters) of the vehicle in order to issue commands using the remote keyless system. Moreover, the actual, operational range of the key fob may be less than the predetermined distance due to various factors, including location, elevation, intermediate structures, and blocking obstacles. In cases where the operational range of the key fob is less than a user's current distance from the vehicle, the user must move closer in order to use the key fob. The user may also need to move closer to the vehicle in order to receive confirmation that a requested action has been completed. For example, the vehicle may blink its headlights and/or sound its horn to confirm completion of a lock command, but the user will not receive this confirmation if the vehicle is not within a visible and/or audible range.
One existing solution for extending the communication range of commercially-available key fob systems includes a smartphone-enabled vehicle connectivity platform that uses Bluetooth or Near Field Communications (NFC) technology to create a gateway between the vehicle and a smartphone, or other mobile device. This platform turns the mobile device into a virtual key fob that allows users to control various vehicle features through a graphical user interface (GDD) presented on the mobile device, rather than inputting similar commands into the physical key fob or using the ignition key. However, as is the case with many mobile applications, inputting a command using the GUI can require several steps (i.e. icon selections), in addition to selecting the intended command. For example, the user may need to turn on, activate, and/or unlock the mobile device, open the appropriate application, and log into a customer account before being presented with the GUI for entering vehicle commands. By contrast, the key fob includes dedicated buttons for quick, intuitive entry of vehicle commands (e.g., a lock button for locking doors, an unlock button for unlocking one or more doors, etc.).
Accordingly, there is still a need in the art for a vehicle key fob apparatus that has a wider communication range and allows quick and convenient entry of vehicle commands.